Koma Inu S Class Trials 2 Part 2: Niklas
Welcme to the second part of the trials. I'm Nova and I will be your proctor. Please proceed to the base of the volcano. "Alright",Niklas says while walking towards the base of the volcano. The first thing you see is two separate paths before you on the slope. One is smooth while the other seems to be rocky and riddled with sudden dips. Which path will you proceed on? I will proceed onto the smooth path. I know this seems like an obvious answer and there are probably more dangers along the way which is why I have taken into consideration the necessary supplies I will need. Such as some climbing gear if it comes to a dead end. As you begin up the smooth slope you realize it is slick from plant life that thrives in the volcanic ash. You press on though and come to a halt when a baslisk rears in your path. It senses you and tenses at the sudden invasion of territory. How do you wish to proceed? Baslisk are known for there sharp teeth and poisonous spit. So as such I will use the climbing gear I have to climb up a few meters to get around. If it attacks, it will do one of 2 things.....charge or spit poison. If it charges I will unhook my self and summon my fastest bear Angus to escape. If it follows I will freeze the poison insides it's mouth when it opens its mouth. If it spits poison I will manipulate the water in the spit and throw it back at the body making it retreat. The baslisk hesitantly allows you to go around and leave it's territory. While proceeding upwards you see a small deer trapped with its leg caught in a metal trap. Hungry hounds made of molten lava creep towards it. These beasts are known for their rarity, fierce tempers, and unwillingness to back down. How do you wish to proceed? Will you fight or keep going towards your goal with determination? ''' Life is more precious than a reward. That's what S-Class is to me. To put life before your own benefits. So in this case I would use the water in my water skin to whip the dogs. If they attack I will manipulate the water into a sword that will slice through my enemies. If they retreat, I will carry the deer and manipulate the water into a ice rope that will lower it to the base of the volcano for safety. '''Though you have saved the deer, you have destroyed three of the rare lava hounds. As you move further up the mountain you feel both physical and magical energy begin to drain. What might be the cause of this? Brainstorm I think there are two possible reasons that I could be losing both physical and magical energy. 1: The mountain it self is a magical object and as such needs magic to thrive. As such I believe it is draining my energy plus the fact I'm already tired from going up the mountain. 2: The 3 rare hounds I destroyed where magical creatures and destroying one could take a tremendous amount of physical and magical energy from your body, so I believe that every time I destroyed one, it took a fraction of magical energy from my body. One other thing........when you lose magical energy it can also have an effect on your physical energy. As you proceed towards the top you come face to face with a serpent that can transform between fire and obsidian. It's quicker than you in your weakened state but you must battle it. There is no other information on this beast other than it's ability to be provoked easily. Write the battle. The serpent recoil' s, as if it's about to strike. Niklas takes a deep breath and puts his arms in a position that will allow him to manipulate his water quickly. "All I need to do is cut it", Niklas thought to himself. Niklas bends the water out of his water skin and creates an ice dagger. The serpent lunges toward Niklas. Niklas veers off to the side while throwing the dagger along the snakes right side. The snake turns into obsidian, breaking the ice. Niklas gathers the water again. The snake makes a U-Turn while changing into fire. Niklas squints at it and thinks, "I saw a hint of green before it transformed from obsidian to fire, it must turn into its normal self again before it can change again. I'll have to make a situation in which it will have too change and make a clean slice". Niklas uses his water to make a mini wave that he throws at the serpent, but leaves a little for a small swirling disc. Right after the wave is thrown, Niklas throws the disk. The snake trys to turn from fire to obsidian but stops short in its normal state, the disk makes a clean cut. "Now!", yelled Niklas. Niklas bends the blood out of the Snake, weakening it. He continues to do this until the Snake falls limp to the ground. "Haha! Sucker!", Niklas yells. Your flag and the summit is in sight! All you have to do is get it and turn to go back... but something seems amiss. How do you wish to proceed? I will proceed with caution, summoning both Angus and Ginger and Ranger to guard me as I grab the flag. Just in case the volcano suddenly erupts, I have a ice board in my hand for quick escape. You grab the flag and the rock beneath you crumbled, distributing you on a ledge below that leads into a cave. You must proceed through it but it is dark and unknown... Will you continue? I would like to check it out, but unfortunately I don't have a source of light to help me. As such I will NOT proceed, unless I can somehow learn Fire or light magic in 10 seconds. The reason is that the cave is dark and unknown and I don't have a light source. Plus even if there is a secret down their, it could lead me into a trap. This time I going to climb back out using my gear. You make it back up to the ledge you dropped from only to see hoards of beasts coming toward you. There's a small stack of wooden on ledge below you that you can fit your hands around. There's also a few strange stones. What could these be? How could you use them? I would use the stone to make a fire on the wood by rubbing it together as hard as I could, but in my weakened state, it could take longer and the monsters could catch up. So when I finally get it, I will climb back up as fast as possible and jump in the hole and start following the path with the light of my makeshift torch. When you enter the caves your light goes out instantly and the entrance behind you collapses but a series of crystals light up in the sudden darkness. You make your way down the path until you come out on the other end. Congrats on completing the second part of the trials!